


A Nightmare In Love

by kittytbh



Category: One Direction (Band), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, M/M, Non-Smut, feminine!louis, horrible ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytbh/pseuds/kittytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the creation of the town scientist, Zayn Malik, and this is his love story with the town's scare master Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare In Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello this is a (day late) birthday present to my friend Lauren (find her at peggingzayn.tumblr.com) and im a piece of trash. i started this in october and finished it an hour ago on february 11th. welcome to my shmoopy thing
> 
> also the spacing might be weird i wrote this on my phone oops

"Louis..ah, you've come back," Zayn exclaimed as he made his way down the steps.

 

Louis blinks, "I had to."

 

Zayn grins wolfishly "for _this_?" He asks, holding up Louis' severed arm, strings still hanging from to top as the hand at the bottom waves to its owner.

 

"Yes.." Louis felt the pull in his stitches as he grimaced. Zayn strutted over and grabbed Louis' still attached arm and growled.

 

"That's the second time this week you've slipped Deadly Night Shade into my tea and run off!" Zayn was now pulling Louis towards the table.

 

Louis giggled "three times!" And immediately closed his mouth as Zayn sent him a glare. "I'm restless! I can't help it."

 

"You're _far_ too young to be running off alone at night. You are, after all, my only creation," Zayn explained as he sewed Louis' arm back to his shoulder.

 

Louis sighed and looked out the giant window to his left, "you can make other creations." The Pumpkin King's tower flickering lights were clearly visible through the fog and Louis closed his eyes.

 

~*~

 

"Harry!" Liam bellowed as he rang the doorbell. "Harry! I have the plans for next Halloween!" The mayor smiled and waited for Harry to come to the door. His head turned around into his blue face. "Harry you have to help me! I'm only an elected official. I can't do all of this by myself."

 

Harry ran down his stairs, long legs nearly getting tangled as he reached the last step and vaulted for the door. "Mayor Liam, come in. Sorry it took so long I was distracted." Harry's eyes flickered to the window that looked out on the cemetery and at the metal mansion holding professor Zayn and the darling Louis.

 

Liam chuckled, "it's quite alright my boy I just have to go over a few blueprints and I'll be off to make preparations. Now tell me about that new idea for the mermaids."

 

"Follow me upstairs I've got it all written out on a sheet of paper," Harry beckons Liam up to the tower and shows him his plans.

 

~*~

 

It's late into the night when mayor Liam finally leaves and promises to look over the rest of Harry's ideas when he gets home. Harry sighs and sits in his large black chair. He begins to speak quietly to himself.

 

"Am I really that desperate to see Louis?"

 

"Should I just creep my way into his tower?"

 

"I know! I'll sew him a new dress! But, wait, I can't sew."

 

After a good twenty minutes of pondering and mumbling to himself Harry travels out of his large home and into the cemetery. He stands with his hands in his pockets and stares at the perpetually full moon. He whips his head to the side as he hears the crick and squeak of the wrought iron gates.

 

"Hello Louis, how are you?" Harry asks with a genuine smile. He takes in the delicate boys features, all sharp lines and stitch marks.

 

Louis smiles shyly at being caught, "I'm fine, thanks. How are you doing? I heard the mayor is already asking questions about next year." Louis bites his lip to hide a hopeful smile, giddy at the fact he's talking more to Harry than he ever has.

 

Harry chuckles and fluffs his unruly head of hair and sighs through his nose, "yea, he usually gets very antsy when I'm not jumping at the chance to fill him in on future ideas."

 

Louis is in a daze. The man he has been watching since his creation was talking to him and he just couldn't believe it. If he had a heart, it'd be beating out of his chest and seeping through his baby blue dress. "I'm glad he comes to you for advice on all the preparations. You really know how to make people scream."

 

"You should come along one day, I'm sure you've got some great ideas," Harry tried with a smile.

 

Louis blanched, "o-oh no I-I couldn't. I'm terribly sh-shy." His little fingers came to play with the hem of his short dress, threads loosening in his right arm where he'd missed a good portion of his repair-stitching.

 

Harry frowns and reaches his hand out to smooth Louis' hair down where it's a bit puffy in the back, "I can't imagine why, darling. You've got nothing to be shy for. Your body and your personality is beautiful, your mind is even better. You're perfect."

 

Louis can feel the effects of his artificial blush that Zayn had equipped him with (in his opinion, it went off on the worst times) and his feet unintentionally pigeon toed themselves, his hands fisted into the bottom of his short dress, and his fringe fell into his eyes.

 

"I-" whatever Harry was going to say is cut short when Harry sees the light from Professor Zayn's tower. Louis whips his head back and gasps, eyes widening and long spider lashes nearly reaching his eyebrows.

 

Louis can feel his body filling with fright and he lets out a shaky "oh no" as he begins running as fast as his loosening limbs will take him. "Goodbye Harry! I'm so sorry!" He yells as he thrashes through the gate and up the steps to his quarters, laying down in his bed just as Zayn begins calling for him.

 

"Louis I swear to the gods if you are not in your bed when I ge- oh. Were you sleeping, dear?" Zayn asks surprisedly. Louis shakes his head no and sits up. "Why is your window open?"

 

Louis clears his throat and looks out at the tower across his, "I, uh, heard one of the wolves howling..it sounded nice so I wanted to hear some more." Zayn smiled and kissed his head before leaving Louis to sleep.

 

It hurt a little that he hadn't been allowed to speak to Harry longer, but he'd find a way.

 

~*~

 

Harry was angry. Not at Louis or Zayn but at himself. It was haunting him. _Why didn't you kiss him while you had the chance?_ Harry sighed deeply and thought back to Louis' pretty blue dress with the white ruffles on the sleeves as well as his pretty white stockings and black Mary Janes. Harry groaned and rubbed his temple, standing up to look out the bay window. He watched as Louis moved about in his room and he smiled as Louis' arm came a bit loose, the small boy pulling on the string to tighten it yet again.

 

He didn't know where the idea came from, or where his ambition sprouted from but soon Harry was slipping into a random shirt and slacks and slipped down his stairs. He grabbed his ladder and swiftly made his way to professor Zayn's metal mansion. He carefully placed the ladder on the ground and climbed up to Louis' tower bedroom, smirking at the soft gasp Louis let out when Harry landed in the room.

 

Harry took time to look at Louis' dressing gown. It was a soft lilac with black lace covering the hem and it fell just under his matching knickers and all Harry could do was drink him in. Louis felt his blush creeping up his face yet again as he noticed Harry looking at him intently. His eyes widened in shock as Harry began to pull his shirt and pants off, his skin shining in the moonlight

 

"C'mon darling, hop in bed for a cuddle, yea?" Harry implored, patting the bed as he laid down. Louis shyly shuffled over to the bed and lay down beside him, curling his fists onto his chest and looking up into Harry's eyes.

 

Louis bit his lip and whispered, "what'll happen if my father catches us?" His eyes were shining brightly despite the dim lighting of the room and Harry just couldn't stop himself from pressing a gently kiss to his forehead.

 

"He won't catch us, baby. I've got Zero on watch by your door," Harry smiled and pulls Louis to his chest and hummed his beautiful boy to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Louis gasped awake from his terrible nightmare of his father Zayn finding Harry and Louis in bed together. Louis whimpered sadly when he realized Harry was gone as well as his clothes and ladder that was once perched on his windowsill.

 

"Louis, my darling, come down for tea!" Zayn yelled from the kitchen as he moved to put the kettle down. He watched his little creation tiddle down the stairs and into their kitchen. "Hello Louis, how did you sleep?" Zayn asked as Louis sat down, his foot coming loose on the snag in the bar stool and repressed the urge to coddle him over a measly loose stitch.

 

Louis cleared his throat and tried not to smile like a fool, "I slept well, thank you." It wasn't until he had finished talking did he notice blueprints on the counter. "Father, what are these blue prints?" Louis asked with a small pout.

 

"They're Harry's," Louis' eyes widened, "he wants me to build a new fountain for the mermaids with Aiden, you know the werewolf guy?" Louis nodded and drew tiny circles in the granite counter top of the kitchen island.

 

Louis gulped heavily and avoided eye contact as he tried to find words to say. "I was wondering, um, what do you th-think of-of Harry?" Louis chose his words carefully, trying not to hint at the fact that he was drowning in self-doubt as the words left his lips.

 

Zayn raised an eyebrow, "well I think Harry is a fine man. He's great at what he does and he's a kind person. Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

 

"I-I don't know. He- I- we talked the other night and he seemed.." Louis could feel his blush blooming on his face and his eyes looked down onto the granite table.

 

Zayn understood what Louis was trying to say and was furious. "Are you saying that you're interested in him?" He tried not to let his anger show as to not make his fragile Louis scared. It was obvious that Louis had heard the angry twinge to his voice as his eyes filled with tears and he began to sniffle. Before Zayn could even utter another word Louis was running up the stairs quickly to his room, ignoring his loose threads.

 

Louis was heartbroken. He knew that his father hated the idea of him growing up and he understood the fact that he was the only creation his father had made. But he was growing up and he needed to feel love and affection from someone other than his father. Louis sniffled and moved to rest in his bed, tears flowing freely until he heard a gentle knock on his window. His head shot up and he spotted a gangly man in the moonlight, recognition flooding his features as he saw a whisp of curly hair bounce as he swayed. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

 

"I don't know why but I felt like you were sad. Guess I was right. Why are you crying little lamb?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow, still perched on Louis' windowsill.

 

Louis sniffled and tightened his left arm stitch, beckoning Harry into his bedroom. "My father doesn't approve of us. H-he hates the idea of me growing up a-and when I told him we talked last night he got really m-mad." Louis' eyes filled with tears yet again and Harry dwarfed him in his arms and squeezed his little frame tightly.

 

"Oh, my darling. Would it help if I talked to him?" Harry asked with a small pout. Louis fervently shook his head with his huge eyes open wide, spidery eyelashes brushing his eyebrows. "Okay, little lamb, I won't talk to him. Would you like to sleep at my mansion tonight?" Louis smiled and nodded yes and they grabbed Louis' nighty as well as his knickers and they were off.

 

~*~

 

"Louis I'm sorry I got mad at you. Can we talk?" Zayn knocked on Louis' door and opened it with a squeak. "Louis? Where are you?" Zayn bellowed into the empty metal room. Zayn roared and threw his lantern to the floor, "gone _again_?!"

 

~*~

 

Harry pulled off his suit so he was down to his pants and he moved to lay in his bed. He nearly choked on his own tongue when Louis walked into his bedroom. He was wearing a pink short, short dress like teddy, his bum peaking out from the bottom as he reached up to set his dress, shoes, and socks on Harry's shelf. Harry gripped his sheets and took a much needed breath as Louis climbed his way into the bed. Harry grabbed his waist and pulled him down on top of his torso, prompting Louis to tuck his head into his neck-shoulder junction with a gentle smile.

 

"Hi there, beautiful," Harry whispered, smile still in place.

 

Louis blushed heartily and snuggled deeper into Harry's warm neck, "hello, handsome." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' perfect little waist and hummed happily.

 

It was perfect, Harry was holding his entire world within his thin gangly arms. Louis was being held by his hopes and dreams and all he could do was snuggle closer with a happy smile.

 

Though, it would all change when morning came.

 

~*~

 

There was seven loud knocks on the door at precisely 7:30 am. Harry woke at the fourth knock and gently rolled Louis, who was still snuggled into him, onto his side so he could answer the door. Louis only shifted a few times but remained asleep as Harry made his way down the stairs and to his front door where a very angry professor Zayn stood.

 

"Ah, professor Zayn. To what do I owe this impromptu visit?" Harry asked, feigning innocence. He wanted to smirk at the fact that he had Zayns precious boy asleep up in his room but he surpressed the tugging at his lips.

 

Zayn crossed his arms and raised his brows, "where is my son?" Harry furrowed his brow and hummed.

 

"Uh, Louis? I don't know where Louis is. Has he just gone missing this morning?" Harry asked with a thin acting shield. Harry of course had just woken up with said boy in his arms and was not about to let himself forget it.

 

Zayn scoffed, "Harry, don't fuck about. I know you have him up in your room and I _know_ you somehow persuaded my boy to do some sort of sexual thing!" Zayn's loud yells had woken Louis up and the small boy waddled down Harry's stairs. Zayn's eyes opened wider at the sight of his son, hair disheveled, nightie askew on his little body, and eyes sleepy. Zayn looks to Harry murderously, "you _soiled_ my beautiful boy! You fucking _monster_!" Zayn lunged at Harry and threw a swift punch to his right eye.

 

Louis screamed, "daddy no!" As he ran to them. Louis tried to pry his father off Harry, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Daddy H-Harry hasn't touched me like that! We-we've only cuddled! Not even kissed! Daddy _please_ ," Louis cried harder when his father didn't let up his stronghold on Harry.

 

It wasn't until Harry began turning a light blue that he let go and stood up, "how _dare_ you do this!"

 

Harry was gasping and holding onto his neck, "Z-Zayn I ha-haven't touched your boy in any sexual way. You have to believe me." Harry looked up with pleading eyes as Louis ran over to him and sat down, brushing the fringe back from Harry's face as his tears steadily rolled down his cheeks.

 

"D-daddy. P-please understand..I know you hate the idea of me growing up b-but I love Harry! And I'm not going to stop loving him until and my stitches are ripped and all my dresses are destroyed," Louis spoke with as much force as he could muster. He slid his hand down to Harry's an threaded their fingers together carefully, showing each other their love and support.

 

Zayn started breathing evenly again and took in the sight before him. His little boy and his lover with hearts in their eyes and intertwined hands. Zayn sighed, "Louis why didn't you just tell me you were going to leave?"

 

"You wouldn't even have let me leave my room if I had told you!" Louis said with a pout. "You _hate_ when I ask to go play with the little ghost dogs down the road, and you hardly ever let me out of the house to even go with you to the market! You would've bolted me down to my own bed and left me there if I asked to see Harry!" Louis was sniffling again by the end of his explanation and Harry was drawing little shapes on Louis' hand as he spoke.

 

Zayn rubbed a hand on his brow, "Louis, I-I'm sorry. I just can't believe that you're growing up without my help. I'm scared for you, honey, you're so trusting and full of love and you could get hurt so easily. I just want you _safe_."

 

Louis clenched his hand in Harry's and gulped, "daddy I need you to understand that I love Harry and I won't let him go easily." Louis steadfastly ignored Harry's large heart eyes and spoke in a steady confident stream for the first time in his life, "there is no god damn way that you can take me home right now and expect me to ever talk to you again."

 

"Louis I-I know you love Harry. I can see it in your eyes. I don't like it at all but I guess there's really no way to go about this where we're both happy, eh?" Zayn blew his finge from his face and put two hands in his pocket.

 

Louis' brow furrowed, "well, daddy of course there is! You can make a companion of sorts and they can be spoiled by you like you want to do to me. Daddy I just can't _live_ like that anymore. It was hardly living! I need Harry and I need him so much it burns." Louis gulped and looked at Harry who had sat up during their conversation. Louis hesitantly leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and Zayn's heart melted.

 

"Louis, darling," Zayn called Louis' attention softly. "Louis, it's alright. You can stay." Louis shot up from the ground and nearly tripped over his own threads. "You can stay on _one_ condition! I at least get to see you once a week and I still can spoil you from time to time."

 

Louis leapt into his fathers arms and squeezed him, "daddy thank you, thank you, thank you!" He let go of Zayn and fell into Harry's arms straight after, whispering _I love you, Harry, I love you._

 

~*~

 

Louis spent almost all of his time at Harry's mansion. He played with zero, dusted books and shelves, made dinner, cleaned the house, and loved Harry. Harry spent most of his time in the mansion as well. He fixed the leaky pipes, tuned up the town Hearst, bought the food, bought Louis his favorite type of thread and fabric, and loved Louis.

 

They were perfect.

 

Zayn came over from time to time to work on plans with Harry for next Halloween as well as with the mayor, Liam, and he often brought his new creation, Niall. Louis always made lunch or dinner for them all and he would receive a kiss on the cheek or occasional kiss on the mouth (which always fully flustered Louis) from Harry. It was a perfect life for the two of them and they could never even wish for more. Happy did not even begin to describe them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! kudos/comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
